Desert Adventures: Pokemon Yaoi
by eeveester15
Summary: Kevin the Krokorock needed a place to stay so Greg the Gabite allowed him into his cave, with a small price. Greg starts to feel something for Kevin as these two have adventures each night. Contains Yaoi
1. First Night

**This is my first story of this kind. This will have somewhat of a storyline but each chapter contains smut. Enjoy.**

In the desert, a Krokorock name Kevin was walking around, looking for a place to stay. The desert gets very cold at night and it was starting to get very late. After some time, and the temperature dropping fast, Kevin found a cave that might be warm on the inside. Kevin walked in but he didn't notice a pair of eyes following him.

"I guess this place can do. Maybe I can make a fire." Kevin said once he reached the end of the cave. However, he was struck down and held down to the ground by a pair of claws.

"Who dares to enter my cave without my permission?" A voice asked. Kevin looked behind him and saw a Gabite on top of him. Judging by the sound of the voice, Kevin knew he made a mistake, for this was Greg, the infamous Gabite. Greg was well known across the desert as the gay sexual predator. Even though Kevin was gay himself, he didn't want to become victim to Greg.

"M-My name is K-Kevin. I-I didn't know that this was your cave. Please let me go!" Kevin pleaded with Greg. Greg thought about it and decided to let Kevin stay here... with a price.

"I can't let you go out there, it's too cold. You can stay here with me for the night. But I require something in return." Greg said with a grin. He let Kevin go and sat down on a rock.

"W-What do you need?" Kevin asked, but he already knew what that answer was.

"I'm pretty sure you heard of me, Greg the Gabite. So you already know what I want." Greg told Kevin, still smirking. Kevin nodded his head and thought about how the night will go. Without realizing it, Kevin's member started grow.

"I guess you seem a bit excited about tonight." Greg chuckled. "So I take that as a yes you are going to stay."

"I have nowhere else to go..." Kevin trailed off. He decided to go ahead and stay. "Might as well." Greg chuckled again.

"Don't worry, we'll have a fun time." Greg said, standing up with his member standing up proudly. Kevin looked at Greg's member and blushed. "So question, are you gay or bi?" Greg asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, the way you are staring at Greg Jr, you definitely have something for guys." Kevin blushed even more.

"I'm gay, not bi. And please go easy on me, I'm a virgin." Greg put his hand on Kevin's shoulder and Kevin looked up into Greg's eyes. He heard stories about Greg's eyes always filled with lust along with other things. But Kevin saw kindness, with little to no lust.

"I'll go easy on you." Greg grabbed both of their members and started to stroke them. "Let's start of slowly shall we?" Greg grabbed Kevin's shoulders and pushed him down, in front of his throbbing member. "Now take it into your mouth, but start off little at a time. We don't want you to choke now do we?" Kevin looked at the throbbing member and saw that it was about 8 inches, way bigger then his 4 inches, and way thicker. Kevin wished that he wasn't cursed with being small down there.

"I don't know if I can do it..." Kevin trailed off.

"You can, just trust me." Something inn Greg's voice made Kevin more confident. He gave Greg's member a lick, making Greg moan softly. Kevin looked up and Greg nodded. Kevin took a deep breathe, and he took Greg's member's head in. He made sure that his teethe did not hurt Greg and he started to move his head, taking a little bit more of the thick member with each thrust forward. Greg started to moan like crazy but he was careful not to push forward too much. After a few minutes, Kevin got used to it.

"You can let go now." Kevin said after taking the member out of his mouth. "You won't hurt me. I can tell you've been holding back." Greg smiled at Kevin and, after Kevin started sucking again, started to let his hips buck forward, biting his lip at the same time. Kevin grabbed his own member and started to jerk off, taking Greg's bucking easily. Greg started to go faster until he felt his orgasm coming. He pulled out and lied down.

"Lie down next to me in the opposite way." Kevin got down and took Greg's member in his mouth again, wanting to taste his cum. His gasp in surprise when he felt Greg take his member in his mouth as well. Kevin was already at the brink of his orgasm. Kevin knew that Greg was a pro at this, just the feeling alone was out if this world. After a moment, the two came at the same time. Greg got up, pulled Kevin up with him, and kissed Kevin, swapping cum and saliva.

"So how was that?" Greg asked, cleaning them up at the same time.

"That felt and tasted awesome!" Kevin exclaimed, wanting more. Greg smirked.

"Well there is more coming. " He said, rubbing both of their members, making them hard again. Greg walked behind some rocks and grabbed some lube. "Get on that rock over there." Kevin followed his order and climbed onto a large rock. Greg positioned Kevin so he was able to see Kevin's opening. Greg lubbed up his fingers and pushed one in, making Kevin moan. One then two more fingers entered as Greg finger-fucked Kevin. After a bit, Greg took his fingers out and positioned his member at Kevin's entrance.

"This will be a bit painful at first." Greg warned.

"I don't care, I trust you." Greg stopped and felt a wierd feeling at those words. Nobody has ever trusted him and it felt nice to hear those words. He slowly pushed in, grabbing Kevin's hand.

"Squeeze as hard as you want if it's painful." Greg told Kevin. He looked over the Krok's body and stared at the small erect member. "And I love your tiny dick. It's very nice even though its not big."

"You really like it?" Kevin asked through the pain.

"I love it." Greg pushed in and pulled out slowly, feeling his hand squeezed hard by Kevin, making him smile slightly. After doing this a few more times, Kevin started to feel a lot of pleasure.

"You can go faster." Kevin moaned.

Greg started to pick up the pace, making the Krok moan even louder. After a few more thrusts, Greg finally hit Kevin's prostate.

"Right there... Harder!" Greg angled his hips so he can hit Kevin's prostate easier, thrusting harder. Kevin started to moan uncontrollably, making Greg go faster.

"I feel... Like... I'm going to..." Greg silenced him with a kiss.

"I know, I am too." Greg panted after pulling away from the kiss. "Cum with me." With a roar, Greg smashed into Kevin, reaching the deepest part of his body, and came. Kevin felt the liquid deep inside him, making him cum as well, his small member squirting a lot, surprising Greg. Greg leaned over, and licked Kevin clean. Greg picked up Kevin, keeping his member in Kevin, and carried him behind some rocks into a tent. Greg lied Kevin down with him.

"You can stay here with me Kevin. For as long as you like." Kevin sighed happily and Greg cuddled him. The two soon feel asleep, Greg not pulling out.

 **Be sure to R &R. Catch you next chapter!**


	2. The New Love

**I guess here is part two. Slight story with smut always sounds good right?**

Greg woke up next to a sleeping Kevin, still inside of him. Despite all of the times he had sex, this one was special. Maybe this one might turn out to be more then a one night stand. Maybe. Kevin stirred, waking up and accidentally giving Greg a boner from the movements. Greg pulled out and sat up.

"Good morning there. Sleep well?" Greg asked. Kevin nodded his head sleepily, and he stood up to stretch.

"Last night was pretty fun. Definitely not what I expected." Kevin told the Gabite.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"I think my time here is up. I should get going." Before Kevin was able to step a foot towards the door, Greg grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to leave, you can stay here as long as you would like."

"Really?" Kevin asked shocked. Greg smiled and kissed Kevin. Kevin started to kiss back and he felt something hit his member. Breaking away, Kevin looked down to see Greg's erection. Greg chuckled and actually blushed a little.

"I guess I can stay awhile." Kevin said, kissing Greg again. He pulled away and looked over Greg. "We just got up, isn't it too early for this?" Greg shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"When is it ever too early?" Kevin shook his head, laughing. His 4-inch dick standing at attention, right next to Greg's 8-inch dick. Greg started to rub both of them together as the two ground types started kissing. Greg, deciding to try something different from last night, got onto his knees and started to give Kevin a blowjob. Kevin started to moan as Greg deep-throated his small dick. Kevin started to finger himself, wanting to get to his orgasm as soon as he can.

"Your... mouth is so... nice..." Kevin moaned out. He grabbed Greg's head, and started to face-fuck him. Greg just sat there, taking it like a pro. After a few minutes, Kevin felt his orgasm coming on.

"I'm going to..." Greg stopped the dark type and stood up. They started to kiss each other again and Greg pulled away again. He grabbed the lube and lied down on the rock that Kevin was on last night.

"I want you to cum inside of me." Greg told Kevin. Greg started to prep himself for the small dick in which he really likes. Greg, after finishing up, told Kevin to go ahead.

"It won't hurt me," Greg said, "I've taken some big dick before." Kevin, knowing that Greg was telling the truth, started to push in. Greg didn't gasp or anything, he just moaned. Grabbing Greg's legs, Kevin started to thrust into the dragon. Greg started to jack himself off, really enjoying the krok inside of him.

"Your so... tight..." Kevin moaned. "I'm glad I gave my virginity to you." Greg started to feel Kevin going faster, pounding his ass hard. The two continued to moan, each going faster with their pleasure. Greg actually felt his orgasm approaching fast, which is hard to do these days.

"I'm going to cum..." Greg moaned out, Kevin nodding his head in to show that he too was about to cum. "Cum in me." Greg commanded. Kevin leaned forward, kissing Greg and cumming, Greg following suit. Kevin's orgasm was strong, and it left him drained, making him fall onto Greg. Greg did nothing but hug Kevin, enjoying the cum on and inside him.

"That was so great!" Kevin exclaimed. Greg nodded his head, kissing the dark type.

"I've been thinking," Greg started, not wanting to move from their position," that I think I might love you." Kevin stared at the dragon in surprise, while Greg was looking away. Kevin knew that they met just last night but he felt the same way somehow.

"I love you too." Kevin said, making Greg look at him in surprise. Kevin smirked at the dragon. "Just don't make me regret saying that." Greg chuckled and Kevin got up, wanting to go back to sleep.

"I'm tired." Kevin stated. He lied down and Greg was behind him, grabbing Kevin by the waist and cuddling with him. The two fell asleep in the loving arms of each other, both very peaceful.

An unknown amount of time later, a dark figure walked into the cave and saw the two ground types fast asleep. Smiling as it saw what happened between the two, it grabbed Kevin, carefully dragging him away from the dragon. The figure laughed, its fat belly jiggling and its flames growing brighter.

 **Well there's another chapter, sorry it took so long, broke my arm and was uber busy. But finally, we have some story, which some people may like, some may not. But there will be smut in the next chapter! See you then! Make sure to R &R!**


End file.
